Coming Back Home
by Eilena
Summary: So...been gone for a while. - - Thank for updaing whoever alerts my stories...um...I'm gonna post something new for this story...as soon as I recall what happens. Ha. :D
1. Introduction

It had only been one sentence, one whimsical remark, one teasing lie that had changed everything. It was those words that had shattered her heart, had brought her into a furious rain of tears; had gotten them both upset with one another.

He was to blame. She was to blame. But it didn't matter whom now. It was over. Things would go back to what they used to be. Before the curse. Before they met. Before he had broken her heart again and again, just because he had none.

_She wanted to go home. And he let her. There was nothing—there was never anything, she told herself. She didn't feel a thing. Then why couldn't she stop crying?_

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, it's rather short. I apologize. But--It'll get better! It will! But...it might be a sad ending. Give me some feedbacks, because they're usually what'll change the story

love, N


	2. Sad Smile

A smile

_A smile. That was what he saw first. He did not see the long ginger hair. He did not see the pale cream dress, he did not see the wide brimmed hat that cast a shadow and covered her eyes._

_All he saw was the smile. The light, quiet smile that said more than it seemed. He knew that smile. But—but it didn't belong to this person. No, not her._

_Then the crimson lips parted—still smiling—and a soft whisper escaped. "Pardon me, sir. You are blocking my path."_

_A head shorter, and with such a soft voice, but she managed to make a chill run up his arms. He swallowed. How long had she been at the café? It took her a moment to realize that he wasn't about to move. So gently she placed a hand on his arm, and slyly slipped pass him. But before she could escape, he grabbed hold of her hand. Her long ginger hair brushed against his hand as she gentle pried his fingers off her hand._

"_Manners, Master Howl," came the silky female voice. "Or do you only show them to other women?"_

* * *

**A/N: This is later in this story. Hope you can sort of get a feel of what's going on, until I find time to complete work on this. Thank you to all my fellow reviewers—I honestly love you all. I mean, I thought everyone would hate the littler drabble…but hey! 3**

_**So…this is dedicated to:**_

_**Voughn**, who got me rethinking the idea._

_**Inume16**, who I hope I can please very soon._

_**Blue Nymph **and** Rizu-chan**, whose helpful advice I will dutifully follow in my telling of this story._

_**Link Fangirl01 **and** Dark knightress**, who are very much against me having a sad ending. I will see to it that the finale will not be totally sad. 3_

_**animeluvr69** and **spirit of faith**—I hope you two haven't totally given up on me! And I promise the next entries will be longer, I just have to really get into it._

_Please keep reviewing and give me your feedbacks!_

_Digital love being sent your way,_

_N_


	3. It Just Doesn't Make Sense

In the dark, not being able to see her older sister, Martha found herself nervous. And she hated being nervous. "I'm going to find a candle or something, okay Sophie? I'll be right back,"

"No, Martha, you can't go alone." She heard her sister say, but it was said half-heartedly. Martha paused, and reached her hand out, searching for her sister's.

"Sophie," she began hesitantly. "Are you really all right? Ever since coming home…you haven't seemed yourself. You're…so down."

She felt the small squeeze of her sister's cold hand. "I'm…fine, Martha. Really."

"You don't sound it." Martha replied stubbornly. She moved her hand until she could feel her sister's face. "You're not okay, Sophie. Something's wrong."

Under her hands, she felt her sister smile. "Hmm. Maybe you're right. I know; I'll get better, Martha. You'll see."

Just then there was a light whirr, and suddenly the lights flashed on. Sophie glanced up, and gave a small laugh. "They're back on. That's good."

Martha glanced at the window. "But it's still raining. Oh phooey. I wanted to go out with Michael today."

Sophie gave her sister a quiet smile, and made her way to the window, where she slowly pushed the two panes open. No doubt about it—Sophie was not well.

"Sophie, you'll catch a cold." Martha sighed, following her sister. For some reason, she felt like the older sister.

"I thought idiots don't get colds?" Sophie giggled, glancing back over her shoulder. Martha blushed, and furiously replied, "You're not an idiot, Sophie!"

Sophie calmed herself, and suddenly the wave of sadness that had descended on her before came back. "Sometimes I wonder," she said with a little sigh.

Thunder rumbled overhead, and they both watched the darkened sky for a few more minutes. Martha was mentally having a tantrum over the fact that she couldn't see Michael

"Maybe being happy isn't what I want." She heard Sophie whisper softly. She glanced at her sister, who had returned to curling herself into a ball on the couch.

"What?"

"He said that…Howl did. He said maybe going home was what would make me happy." She mumbled wearily, soon fast asleep.

For the millionth time, Martha wondered angrily at what had happened between the two of them. Obviously it wasn't good, but it didn't make any sense. From what she had learned from Michael, the two of them always fought, and actually seemed to enjoy it. When she asked Michael what had happened, he had only shrugged his shoulders helplessly.

"I wasn't there at the time," He apologized. But after more interrogating, he told her another piece of news. "Calcifer says it had been terrible—yes, he's still got Howl's heart. The curse hasn't lifted, it seems. No, I don't know why, maybe because Sophie left? It wasn't so much of a fight he said as…well, as an attempt to damage."

Why, she wondered, would Howl want to hurt Sophie? Michael had seemed to hint that the man could not stand not having her at his side, so why…?

It just didn't make sense.

Stupid Howl.

* * *

_**A/N: I'm very, very sorry. I'm jumping all over the place with this, and my poor readers have no idea what is going on. I'm sorry—I'll try to get it through soon. This story will probably be viewed in my different people's perspective, but none in first person pov. What else…any clarification or spoilers, I guess I could tell…**_

_**Wait, no, I lied. I wanna leave you guys in suspense. Think of it as love for ya all.**_

_**Truly, my reviewers are the only ones who have kept me from throwing this story overboard. Therefore, some thanks are in serious order:**_

_**Firstly, to my new reviewers: **Thank you for taking it into your interest to read this and reviewing! I appreciate it!_

_**Lup**, yay! I'm glad you saw it! And thanks for the compliment to the story_

_**German Mickey**, don't worry, honey, it's getting longer. Bit by bit by bit…_

_**SillySarah**, I am very honored that you read this one then. Yes, sadly, I think it did break, but do you want it to be fixed? sly grin_

_And to **Link Fangirl01**, who's still reading! Thank yooouuu!! In responsive to your question, which really should not make you feel stupid more so should make me because I forgot to clarify that, it's Sophie but not exactly Sophie. –Gasp, maybe I shouldn't have told you that!—_

_And then there's to my new reviewers, if anymore come….Thank you so much guys, and bear with me._

_Wondering how to put back the heart, affectionately yours N_


	4. Alive

_He was sure she had seen him—their eyes had met. But was it really her? Of course, she had regained her original form, but…for some reason, it didn't feel like he was looking at Sophie. Was it even her?_

_It was like looking at a body without the soul. A lifeless puppet._

"_What are you doing here?" A polite woman's voice asked from behind him. He yelped, and plunged forward into the river. Gasping for breath, he straightened up, and stared upwards in shock. The auburn haired woman sighed (frowning slightly) and then shook her head. She held out a hand, and he shakily grabbed it. Pulling him up, she tsked as a shower of water droplets splattered on the walk._

"_Really, Michael, I thought you were old enough to stop jumping into puddles and rivers." She replied reproachfully. She eyed him up and down, her dark brown eyes wary. She let go of his hand and turned away, waving over her shoulder for him to follow._

"_S-sophie!" He sputtered, scrambling to follow her. She glanced over her shoulder and the look in her eyes told him to lower his voice. "That's who you are, right? It is you, isn't it Sophie?" He said, his voice almost to a whisper._

_She didn't answer, but her face lost its stiff formal mask and her whole body seemed to relax. "Yes," she said simply, turning away. "and no. Come along, I'll take you to my cabin to clean you up. Goodness, in the winter of all the seasons," she ended with a grumble._

_He swallowed, and hurried after her, trying to control himself. It was really her. She hadn't died. She was alive, she was here and talking, she was—_

"_Ow! Michael, it's rude to go pinching people!" Sophie snapped, rubbing her pink arm with a glare bestowed on him. He couldn't control his joy any longer, so he let it out in a long relieved laugh. God, she was okay. This wasn't a dream. She was alive._

* * *

_**A/N: Ack…I don't like this one as much. Well, bear with me still, I'm getting closer. :P So far what can be concluded: Howl and Sophie had another fight, blah blah, but he said something mean and told her to get out of the castle and go home. But something happened along the way, and she didn't come home until a month later—in her original form and odd. Odd for Sophie, that is. So what happened…?**_

_**This sect is dedicated to(drum roll):**_

_**Animeluvr69**__, who has returned to this totally dead fanfic. Yes, hopefully, there will be more updates. Now if lazy me would just find it in myself to think it through…._

_**Link Fangirl01,**__ who has realized my true personality. I'm quite evil, dear. Nah, just kidding—people tell me evil doesn't work for me. Thanks for still reading this, and not hating me for all these random entries. And the reasons are coming._

_**Soon. I swear.**_

Chizu: She lllliiiieeessss

_**Btw, do you know Chizu? She's the evil conscious of mine, the voice in the back of my head, who does all the story planning—yes, I swear, she is evil. Any complaints should go to her.**_

Chizu: I TOLD YOU SHE LIES!! DON'T LISTEN TO HER!! SHE'S JUST TRYING TO GET OUT OF EXPLAINING!! DON'T LISTEN!!

Whistling away, N


	5. A Deal is Set

...o..n...n...o...

She glanced at Calcifer, who was asleep in the hearth, his flames dimmed low. She'd miss him, as well as Michael—both of them had been good to her, and now she could almost say that they liked her. She didn't want to have to leave without telling them, but they'd make her stay if she did. Quietly, she packed her bags and headed to the door with her bundle draped over her shoulder. She paused before opening the door, and took one final quick glance backwards.

Maybe she should leave a note? No, she didn't want them to know she left. She didn't want to give Howl that satisfaction. She eyed her cubbyhole, where the curtain had been pulled to hide her bed and "her". Everything was just where she had left it, and she had only taken a few belongings that wouldn't have been missed.

_ Good-bye_, she said silently to the castle, and all who inhabited it. She turned back to the door, and pushed it open black side down. _Good-bye._

* * *

...o..u...u...o...

She had walked endlessly, not bothering to stop for food or rest, could not rest for even a second since she knew what they would do if they discovered her missing. But she was also afraid of what they wouldn't do. The sky was still pitch black. Calculating, she guessed that the sun would not rise for several more hours.

So she trudged on. She did not know where she was heading, but a pull tugged at her, urging her to move in a certain direction. So she followed it. Soon she found herself in an empty field, a circle of ominous trees whispering around her. Sophie glanced around her, leaning her stick against a rock close by while checking out the surrounding. Everything seemed calm. The small pond nearby was silent, and only the rustle of branches and leaves seemed to fill the air. She was so tired. What she wouldn't give to get out of this old woman's body…with a yawn, she eased her creaky joints with a grunt and closed her eyes.

Only to open them again. Something didn't feel right. She motioned to get up, but then suddenly froze when she felt a pressure pricking at her skin. A bell like laugh erupted around her, and she didn't look up, and couldn't. For even though she couldn't see them, she could feel the thin strands of the razor-sharp threads that caged her.

"Why, if it isn't Miss Hatter once again." a low voice purred quietly above her. With horror, Sophie immediately realized whom the voice belonged to, and a low cross between a whimper and a moan escaped her. The woman chuckled, and let a pale cold hand trickle alongside Sophie's wrinkle face.

"Don't move, unless you want your head chopped off," answered the woman lightly to Sophie's silent question. The hand disappeared in a flash, and with a squeal, Sophie was hoisted into the air. She stared down aghast at the doll-like figure of a woman who she recognized for her worst nightmares."Talk to me, I've been _ever_ so lonely. What brings you out here—does your Howl know you've come to visit me?"

"He is _not_ mine." Sophie answered harshly. "…and I did not come to visit you. I don't need his permission to do what I want."

"Really," came a bell-like laughter. "I thought that was a reason he put that spell on the castle."

As though a bucket of cold water was splashed on her, Sophie stared at the Witch frozen. "What spell?" Sophie asked after a moment in a dead whisper.

"You didn't know? Perhaps your magic is still a tad too weak—but oh, how _strong_ it could be. That spell is the one that prevents you from leaving the castle, but it seems _you've_ finally managed to break free from it…" mused the light voice, and suddenly the Witch of the Waste was hovering before her.

"He was such a fool to push you away." She smirked, caressing Sophie's cheek with one cold hand. "Well…it seems he doesn't want you, so I'll take you, my dear."

"And why," Sophie said sternly. "Would I want to go with you?" _These wizards and witches all thought that they could get their way? Well, she'd show them!_ "I don't need him or you to break the curse."

"Oh really?" said the Witch, her smile gone. She took Sophie's face by the chin, and pulled it forward till they were inches apart. Sophie bit her lip to resist the urge to scream—the threads dug painfully into her skin. "Tell me then, how come you haven't broken it already? You are weak, my dear. So weak in your magic, you can't even escape from this cage."

_ Weak. You're __**weak**__, Sophie. You can't do it. I don't need you now._

"I am weak," Sophie agreed quietly, surprising the Witch and making her blink. "But so are you."

The Witch widened her eyes, and so suddenly that Sophie didn't even see her move, she slapped Sophie across the face. "How dare you insult me?! You're nothing! You're just a little bug compared to me, a little speck of dirt! "

_ You're __**nothing**__, Sophie. You won't admit it to yourself—you keep using the excuse that your faults are due to being the eldest. You will always be nothing._

"The fact that you can't beat Howl proves it," Sophie continued. "That's why I have a proposal to make."

The Witch stared at Sophie, and gradually the anger faded from her face. "A proposal?" She said slowly.

"Yes. I can help you. You said yourself I could be stronger. Your knowledge of spells and magic is sufficient, much more than Howl—you can teach me and help me grow. So here is my proposal. First, release the curse put on me. That way I can help and assist you. Second, teach me how to increase my strength. In exchange, I'll give you what you need to defeat him."

"What could you have that I can't attain myself?" scoffed the Witch, but was now giving Sophie her whole attention, where before she had treated the girl like a bug. With a wave of her hand, the deadly threads were gone, making Sophie tumble back to damp grass. Pulling herself up and patting down her dress, she stood up and faced the Witch with somber eyes. She placed a hand over her chest.

"My heart," She answered quietly, never letting her eyes waver from those of the blue eyed ones that stared hungrily at her. "I'll give you my heart.

...**The End**e's Entry...

* * *

_**A/N: N here again. I've taken a liking to write Ende as my user name, so I might go and change it to that...doesn't it sound interesting? Yes, yes, I know I'm blabbering. About this entry...it doesn't sound like Sophie does it? ARGH! It bugs me! I wanted it to sound like her so badly, but it didn't work! (N is fuming)**_

_**I think this is my longest one yet, but I can't say so for sure. I'll leave it to you guys, ok ;P? Remember, reviews and advice are always welcomed, and your opinions are what will usually get me to change plot events in the story. I really should get this organized...huh?**_

_**Next time, it's going to be from Calcifer's POV! (Woot! Go C!)**_

_**This entry has been written dutifully for:**_

**Link Fangirl01,** I love you!! Truly, I do!! Thank you for keep reading and reviewing! And--hmmm...if I tell you, wouldn't that give too much away...?

**HinataHyuuga211**, thank you for your comment! As well as being another kind reviewer! I hope you enjoy this one!

**metalchocobo13**, is there really a metal chocobo in FF? I'm not sure anymore...yes, I updated this one. I hope you don't hate it, and if you do, tell me, ok?

**LovelySandNinja**, TT-TT I know. I'm sorry that there's no pattern to my randomness...I'm trying though! Thanks for the comment, and enjoy this one! Oh, and when I found out there was a sequel, I was like "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?? I'M GOING TO BUY IT NOW!!"...not that I really bought it though. Found it at my library, lol...Yes, I'm a big supporter of the book as well. The movie, eh...BUT IT WAS AWESOME!!

**animeluvr69**, lol, I know. Sorry. This one's especially long. You see, my thoughts are...so out of place and in a jumble. Just don't want to forget the scenes, that's all.

and lastly, **Temari**. You know what? You're the reason I put this up. You are reviewer number 20, and I hated seeing 19 as the total number of reviews (no offense at all meant, animeluvr69!). So basically thanks to you, this entry happened to be born. My thanks to you.

**Debating on what the next scene will be,**

N who's Ende and is near the End...


	6. When the Princess Visits

He was sleeping when the door open, so he did not see the tiny figure slip into the room. Her ginger hair was pulled back with a ribbon, and as she took off her hat, she revealed warm golden brown eyes, gazing across the room. Her eyes fell on the empty desk near the door, and then at him, snoring like a jackhammer on full throttle.

He didn't hear her little laugh, didn't see the small smirk on her face. In fact, he wasn't aware of anything. Except…when she reached over and pinched his nose. He woke up with a groggily, slapping away her hand and lay gazing sleepily at the pretty face above him.

Which snapped open with a start when he realized who it was.

"_Sophie_—" He began in a loud voice, but she deftly slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Let's not make a scene, Calcifer." She said pleasantly, her eyes laughing with good humor.

He swallowed, and nodded, and then glared pointedly at her hand. Smiling, she removed her gloved hand, and twirled her hat in her hand. "Sophie," He said again, clearing his throat. He ran a hand through his flaming red hair, and wished for it to be day again so he could hide underneath his logs in the hearth.

"Indeed," she smirked. "It is I."

"What are you doing here?" He hissed. God, his voice sounded off. Was this fear? Was he scared of Sophie? This little girl? The old woman he had met for the first time a year and some months ago, who he had quickly befriended?

She didn't pretend to not know what he meant, and didn't seem to notice he was looking at anything except her. "I thought I should pay a visit to my old friend." She said, circling the couch to sit on the opposite arm facing him. "We are still friends, aren't we, Calcifer?"

"You abandoned us to the Witch." He said coolly, scrambling off the couch. "What kind of friend does that?"

She titled her head, her hair falling in her face. Her eyes were no longer happy. "What kind of friend," she said slowly, placing her hat back on her head, "doesn't stand up for a friend when cruel words are said to them?"

He found that there was a lump in his throat, which made it difficult to swallow. "That's not true." He found himself saying. "Sophie, Howl didn't mean any of that stuff."

"I keep hearing that," she said quietly, her expression turning soft. "But no one ever tells me what he really meant, or why he said it. Backing him up with no evidence is like just lying to defend him, Calcifer."

Her eyes were no longer kind, but her face was no longer hard. Could such an odd expression exist on anyone besides Sophie? What could he do, to make her listen? She stood up, and got to her feet.

"I should be going," she said, but there was no urgency in her voice. Outside, the afternoon had drowned the small store in an ocean of gold and yellow. The shelves and other eccentric objects in the shop casts long shadows across the gold, making it feel like past days when she still lived with them. "The witch expects me back quite soon."

Calcifer blinked, and opened his mouth to say something—say anything, anything to make her stay—but nothing came out. "I'll drop by again. No words to Howl, hmm?" She said, glancing back thoughtfully as she made her way to the door.

As she turned the handle, words he only just realized himself burst forth. "He misses you, Sophie!"

She didn't say anything, just pulled the door open wider. "He's not the same. He's—He's miserable, and cranky, and—and un-Howl like. Even if you hate him., he still loves you. He does, Sophie, he…" He trailed off softly, seeing her lift her head and turning around to face him one last time.

"I never," she said, her voice listless, her eyes blank. "I never said I hated him. You, probably more than anyone, know how I feel about him."

"He needs you back, Sophie….we all need you back." He begged. Again, words he had never expected to say. To admit that they needed her…

"Someone else needs me more right now, Calcifer." She said, and turned away, closing the door behind her. "And that someone isn't Howl."


	7. A Sorrowful Apology

"Sophie?" Came a voice from behind her, and she quickly stopped. She had sprinted into a run as soon as she had left the castle—or what was left of it—and now felt her legs shake due to her lack of exercise.

This was why she traveled by wind. Not because a certain someone had once shown her how. But she was too weak now—she had given what last bit of magic she had at the moment to that person, leaving only enough so that she could defend herself if need be.

She turned, and found herself facing Lettie. An older Lettie—she should have known what would happen. She was taller than Sophie; her golden curls a beautiful nest on her small head. Marriage had changed her sister, transformed her pretty physique to an even more beautiful figure, one that had born a child. How she envied her sister!

"Lettie." she said softly, the word almost foreign to her tongue. Her sister opened her mouth, and then closed it. Sophie waited patiently for her sister to speak, letting a slow, sad smile overtake her weary face.

"You haven't changed." Lettie said finally, her hands trembling by her side despite the wide smile on her face.

"You have." Sophie said, a small note of sadness in her voice. "You're much prettier. Tell me, how's young Winny? The last time I saw her she was just a little baby."

"She's grown up. You should come to visit us sometime." Lettie said.

"Maybe I will." Sophie said, still smiling. But they both knew such a visit would never occur. At least not at the moment.

"It's not true, is it, Sophie?" Lettie demanded suddenly, her lips trembling. "There's been so much talk for the past two year—about you—and the Witch of the Waste—It's not true, is—it—Sophie?"

Sophie stared at her younger sister. "What do you think, Lettie?"

"I don't believe it." Lettie answered automatically. "You're not that kind of person."

"Ah," Sophie said, smiling. "You're right. Sophie Hatter was not that kind of person."

"'_Was'_?" Came a voice from behind her. She turned, and saw Wizard Suleiman striding towards her, his hands outstretched. Sophie whipped her head back to Lettie, all the pieces coming together.

"I'm disappointed in you, Lettie." She told her sister, and the pain that crossed her sister's face did not reach her heart.

"Don't accuse her of anything!" bellowed Suleiman.

All of a sudden winds whirled around them, and Suleiman made a feeble dash towards her, calling out strange words.

She turned towards Lettie, mouthing the words _I'm Sorry_, and then she was gone.


End file.
